Interview with Mary Sawyer
by GryffindorWolf
Summary: Mary is interviewed for an old-time gossip magazine with a modern twist.
1. Chapter 1

Questions and Answers with Mary Sawyer

Joe: Hello Mary, welcome to St. P Weekly's office. I am just going to ask you a couple of interview questions, and you can just do your best to answer them. This is a comfortable interview, so just be yourself.

Mary: Okay.

J: Who did you like when you were in Mr. Dobbins' class?

M: … um… Jimmy Sanders.

J: Why?

M: Why cause' he has the cutest hair on the planet!

J: … Why did you encourage Tom to study the bible?

M: Why, because I love him (as a brother), and I wanted to see him do well.

J: That's very sweet. What are your goals for your life ahead?

M: Well… I definitely want to be a mother, I mean, what woman doesn't? I would also like to open my own boutique, which would have fancy, expensive things in it. I would also like to write a book 'bout dating, relationships, or somethin' like that.

J: Do you have a boyfriend right now?

M: Yes I do. In fact, it's Jimmy Sanders! He and I have been dating for two whole months! We're thinking 'bout gettin' married!

J: Very nice… What do you do in your free time?

M: Mamma Polly thinks I'm a-studying, (quiet voice) but between you and me, I chase boys 'round town. Sometimes I'll even sneak into my olds class in Mr. Dobbins' room, and read his anatomy book.

J: I'm not sure if you realized it, but you just told all of our readers what you are really doing during your free time.

(Continued on page 7)

M: I guess I didn't realize that…

J: Oh well. You said it and I wrote it. What would you like Tom to do when he grows up?

M: Well, if he finally gets it through that thick head of his that being a robber isn't dignified, I would like to see him becomes an entrepreneur and invent something useful. (Whisper) Then he can pay for me to live! (Puts on a devilish smile.)

J: Yes… So, where are the places you want to visit when you are older?

M: Well, I want to travel to Saint Louis, just to get the feeling of being in the "big city". I would also like to travel to New York, so I can tour the city and really be in a big city.

J: Where do you want to live when you are married?

M: Either here in St. Petersburg, or in Saint Louis, because I like to stay close to home.

J: So do I. How many kids do you want to have?

M: Most likely two or three.

J: Did you ever go on an adventure with Tom?

M: Why would I want to go on any of that boy's stupid adventures? They are always 'bout pirates or somethin'! Girls, young ladies I mean, are supposed to be polite and dignified. So no, I have never gone on an adventure with Tom.

J: If you become an author, will you write any articles for us?

M: Of course I will, Joe! I'd be quite happy to.

J: That's great. Well, thank you very much for letting me take the time to interview you. On behalf of the whole St. P Weekly team, we appreciate your interview.

M: Why thank you Joe.

J: You are welcome. Goodbye, and… uh… say hi to Jimmy for me.

M: I will. Goodbye.


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

CARELESSxCLAUDIA

Temptation McCoy

ashShadow50

veritate et virtute

GryffindorWolf

(This will come down when the "witch hunt" is over.)


End file.
